


Day 3: Arts/Crafts

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gingerbread House building but make it deep, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, but like, they both know lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 3 of 12 Days of Supercorp for Supercorp Big Bang 2020!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Day 3: Arts/Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, still going strong lol 
> 
> I can't help writing from Lena's POV. I just find her so relatable. And if that's not a window into my brain then idk what is!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Lena had never seen so many sweets in her life. And coming from someone who spent the majority of her time with the human shaped confection vacuum that was Kara Danvers, that was saying a lot. 

But here she was, staring at a table covered in various coloured frosting bags, gumdrops, candy buttons, candy canes, jelly beans and so on. 

“Tell me how this works again?”

Kara came to stand beside her, draping an arm loosely around her shoulders as she sucked on a pilfered candy cane. “It’s easy. You build a gingerbread house as best you can, decorate it however you want, and then at the end of the hour, Eliza will judge whose is best. Think of it like the Great British Bake-Off, except...it’s probably more like ‘Nailed It’ because the houses inevitably crumble before they get to the judges station.”

Lena snickered. “I’m surprised you even have a house to present to the judge. I would think you would eat it as you go.”

Kara flushed a pretty pink. “That’s not-- I don’t--”

Alex leaned over and whispered, “She did that three years in a row before she learned to eat something beforehand.”

“Oh hush,” Kara shushed, removing her arm from around Lena’s shoulders and leading her over to her station, conveniently placed right next to Kara’s. 

“So...what are the parameters? What am I being judged on?” Lena asked, trying to keep the self-consciousness out of her voice. She was coming in at a disadvantage, never having built a gingerbread house, and the fiery competitiveness that she usually only brought out for chess and monopoly was making a grave comeback. She needed to do well at this, she  needed wanted Eliza to like her. Kara had graciously welcomed Lena into her family and she needed to prove she belonged there, even if proving that involved building a house out of cookies.

Kara shrugged, popping a handful of gumdrops into her mouth. “There’s not really a set rubric. It’s usually just whoever’s house is still standing by the time it makes it to Eliza. So, I guess try to make it as house shaped as possible.”

Lena nodded, setting her jaw. She could do this. She was an engineer for God’s sake. She knew all about structural integrity and how to construct a well-supported structure. It was basic physics. Surely she could do the same with cookies and frosting. This should be a cinch.

***

It was not a cinch. Frosting, it turned out, was not a suitable mortar, and freshly baked gingerbread apparently had a knack for crumbling.

Forty-five agonising minutes later, she finally had a perfectly constructed, to-scale house of cookies built, with perfectly caulked lines of frosting, but now she only had a few minutes left to decorate. 

She chanced a glance around the table and saw three piles of gumdrop-riddled frosting piles, with chunks of cookies spread throughout. Kelly’s was the most house-shaped, but even then it was more of an A-framed igloo than a house. 

It seemed like Alex and Kara had given up on any sort of discernable structure and were just glomming on candy and frosting to their piles of cookies.

If she could decorate quickly, she had this in the bag. She stared at her little house, wondering what she should do next. It needed to look good, she couldn’t afford to fuck this up.

Kara pushed her candy-coated hovel away from her with a smug grin on her face, clearly proud of being the first one done. When she caught sight of Lena’s perfectly crafted house, her jaw dropped.

“Wow, Lena! How did you do that?”

Lena waved her off. “It’s basic engineering.” She needed to concentrate. 

Kara seemed to sense the stress coming off of her in waves. Scooting her chair closer, she lowered her voice, bringing her mouth close to Lena’s ear. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Fine,” Lena snapped quietly. “I’m just having trouble deciding where to start with the decorating, that’s all.”

Kara smiled in spite of Lena’s snippy retort. Of course Lena would want to make it perfect. In Kara’s opinion, Lena specialised in perfect, everything about her was perfect. It stood to reason her gingerbread house would be too. But this was supposed to goofy and fun, not stressful.

“You can start anywhere. It doesn’t have to be perfect. You’re already likely to win based on the fact that it’s still standing.”

Lena flushed. “No, you don’t understand, it has to be perfect.”

She glanced up to where Eliza was standing and Kara traced her gaze. Lena watched as understanding dawned in Kara’s eyes, and then she looked away, feeling a bit ashamed at her desperation for Eliza’s approval.

Kara placed a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles into her sweater. “Lena,” she whispered, tucking a wild black curl behind her ear, “there’s nothing riding on this. This is just supposed to be a fun little exercise.”

Lena shifted in her seat, a bit uncomfortable with the way Kara could read her like a book. “I know,” she replied quietly.

“Do you?” Kara asked, her hand still moving in that soothing motion. “Do you know that everyone here loves you? That we think you’re incredible? That you’re a part of this family, whether you like it or not, and that our love is not contingent on the outcome of your gingerbread house?” 

Lena turned her eyes back up to the piercing blue ones next to her. Of course Kara could read her like a book. Lena had long since given in to the blonde, bared her soul and all of her deepest fears and let Kara soothe every one of them. Kara’s hands had smoothed over all of her sharp edges with the waves of her love, until Lena became this river rock of a person, soft and exposed to the world, letting the blonde in on all of her secrets.

Well, all but one. 

She nodded. Yes, of course she knew that. Kara would never give her anything less than unconditional love, and neither would her family.

Kara was so close. It would be so easy to just press her lips against hers like she’d been dreaming of doing for months. A flush crept up her neck at the thought and her heart began to pound out a steady rhythm of  _ I love you _ s. 

As if reading her mind, Kara pressed a kiss to her bright red cheek and handed her a piping bag full of frosting. “Now, let’s paint this puppy!”

***

She did end up winning, and the hug she got from Eliza when she pronounced her champion was so warm, so affectionate, so  _ motherly _ , that she had to fight to hold back tears as the soft woman wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

It was only when Eliza came downstairs a little while later in a different shirt and squeezed Lena’s arm lovingly, that she realised she may not have been as successful in holding them back as she thought.

As she sat on the couch next to Kara and picked through the blonde’s candy covered cookie puddle, she was overcome with emotion. She finally had a family that loved her just as she was, a mother figure that didn’t see hugs as a form of torture, but most of all, she had Kara. 

Kara was her home and, as long as she didn’t fuck it up, she always would be.

Lena was going to try her damndest not to fuck it up.


End file.
